Ikanaide, Iwanaide, Nakanaide
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Jangan pergi../ Jangan katakan../ Jangan menangis../ Setelah sekian lama Petra kembali bertemu dengan Levi. Namun kembali dengan membawa kabar buruk bagi pria itu. Kabar yang bisa membuat seorang Levi sangat kacau./ Eren Jaeger dan Petra Ral akan bersanding disana.


**Ikanaide, Iwanaide, Nakanaide**

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer by Isayama Hajime-san

This fict disclaimer by Shigeyuki

Yohooooo author datang dengan kenistaaan seperti biasaaaa #tebar bunga

Kali ini author bawain songfict nih

Kalo ada yang tau lagunya pasti ngeh, judul lagi yang menjadi ide fict ini adalah Peterpan syndrom by Luz. Eh Luz cuma ngecover sih.. author gak tau yang asli nyanyinya siapa hehe. Pertama kali denger lagu ini dibawain sama Luz.. jadi author tulis begitu aja ya?

Lagi-lagi author bawa pairing rivetra ^^ tapi nyempil pairing satu lagi, eren x petra (nama pairingnya apa ya? ._.)

Kalo readers semua greget sama fict ini, monggo di fav di review di follow hehe

Siap-siap kantung muntah yaa kalo ga sanggup. Lambaikan tangan aja, nanti kru kami akan datang membantu

Warning : OOC, lebay, typo, alur kecepetan

Please RnR

Enjoy

With love

.

Gadis masa kecilnya itu selalu datang di mimpi Levi. Kembali setelah 17 tahun dengan menyuguhkan kenyataan pahit.|Aku selalu percaya semuanya tidak akan berubah.| Aku mengenal gadis itu, egonya sebesar dunia. Tapi sungguh, kecantikannya saat ini sangat mempesona.| "Kurasa berikutnya adalah giliranmu." | "Payah, jangan menangis, berbahagialah untuknya." | Levi x Petra x Eren |

.

.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ikanaide ikanaide**_

 _ **(Jangan pergi, jangan pergi)**_

 _ **Mada yume kara samenaide**_

 _ **(Jangan bangunkanku dari mimpi ini)**_

 _ **Eien ni kawaranai mono wo shinjiteta kedo**_

 _ **(Aku selalu percaya semuanya tidak akan berubah, tapi..)"**_

.

Levi Ackerman membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun setelah menemukan akhir cerita dalam mimpinya. Ah bukan Levi merasa itu bukanlah akhir. Ia masih menginginkan adanya kelanjutan mimpi itu. Mimpi indah? Sepertinya. Jika memang mimpi yang selalu dinantikannya setiap malam itu disebut mimpi indah, maka Levi akui jika mimpinya merupakan mimpi indah. Mimpi yang tidak ingin Levi akhiri begitu saja.

Matanya yang masih menerawang ke atap kamar tidurnya terlihat berkilat saat terkena cahaya matahari yang menyapanya dari jendela. Levi tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ya, ia memang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun kecuali mimpinya yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam. Lebih tepatnya karena di mimpi itu ada yang ia nantikan.

24 tahun. Umur Levi memang sudah cukup untuk menikah. Tapi ia masih menunggu seseorang. Seseorang dalam mimpinya selama 17 tahun. 17 tahun? Selama itukan Levi mengalami mimpi yang sama? Sepertinya Levi memang harus memeriksakan ini ke dokter, tapi jika ia berhenti memimpikan itu, ia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ya, gadis dimimpinya. Gadis bermata caramel yang manis. Levi tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah ia temui dikehidupan nyata, saat umurnya 7 tahun.

Saat itu Levi kecil yang tidak memiliki siapapun selalu pergi ke hutan pinggir kota untuk menyendiri. Dan disanalah gadis berambut sebahu menyapanya. Gadis itu, gadis pertama yang membuatnya tertarik untuk melakukan interaksi dengan orang lain. Senyuman manis yang ditujukan gadis itu padanya membuat perasaan Levi tergerak. Dan tanpa sadar ia langsung menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Kau sendirian? Ayo bermain bersama!" Ucap gadis itu seraya menarik Levi ke taman.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dinginnya Levi yang selama ini dijauhi orang-orang mulai bisa tersenyum karena kehadiran gadis itu. Waktu yang memisahkan adalah sore hari. Saat itu si gadis akan pamit untuk pulang dan berjanji akan kembali besok. Levi selalu menunggu gadis itu. Bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, menceritakan isi hatinya, dan banyak hal lain yang mereka lalui. Walaupun semakin hari, Levi semakin tahu bahwa gadis itu egois, dalam arti anak-anak. Gadis itu selalu menginginkan apa yang ia mau, apapun itu.

Sampai satu bulan kemudian, gadis itu pamit untuk pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dihari itulah, Levi kehilangan sosok gadis yang sudah membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Nyatanya gadis itu masih menemaninya di dalam mimpi selama ini. Itulah kenapa seorang Levi yang dingin dan gila kerja akan pulang tepat waktu untuk istirahat dan menunggu mimpi itu memenuhi kepalanya. Sampai sekarang.

Levi bangkit dari tempat tidur. Matanya yang kelam melirik jam yang bertengger di meja nakas. Setengah jam lagi ia harus sudah berada di kantor. Sebagai salah satu orang penting di sebuah perusahaan swasta, Levi tidak boleh membiarkan setitik noda dalam prestasi karirnya. Ia tidak tahu akan bertemu dengan gadis itu kapan, setidaknya, ia harus memupuk sebanyak mungkin kesan baik.

Sembari melangkahkan kaki berbalut sandal rumah menuju jendela, pria berambut eboni itu menghirup udara paginya dengan khidmat. Setelah kakinya berhenti melangkah, ia menyapu pandangan pada halaman rumahnya yang selalu bersih dan rapi. Rumput hijau dan air mancur yang tampak mengilap disinari matahari pagi selalu menjadi objek pertama yang Levi nikmati setiap pagi. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengatur setiap inci rumahnya yang besar itu seorang diri. Kotoran sekecil apapun tidak akan ditemukan di rumah yang menandingi rumah pejabat itu.

Perlahan Levi menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Tak heran banyak wanita yang sangat penasaran padanya walaupun sangat tidak mudah didekati. Ternyata senyuman menawan itu yang disimpannya selama ini.

"Petra, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." ia berguman, memanggil nama gadis masa kecilnya.

.

Levi baru saja selesai dengan segala kesibukannya di kantor. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman, taman yang dulu merupakan tempat bermainnya dengan Petra. Levi memarkirkan mobil hitamnya dipinggir taman. Ia memang selalu datang kemari untuk sekedar menyesap kopi kaleng untuk menghilangkan penat, sembari mengingat masa lalu.

Tubuh tegap berbalut kemeja rapi berwarna hitam itu mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku. Matahari yang semakin berada di arah barat menghiasi langit menjadi warna jingga. Sangat indah.

Levi memandangi awan yang berarah tanpa minat. Menghabiskan waktu seperti ini memang membosankan, tapi entahlah.. Levi selalu suka melakukannya. Dan lagi sebuah firasat membawanya kemari. Dari dulu firasatnya memang selalu benar. Dan selama itu pula Levi selalu menuruti firasatnya. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sesuai firasat. Tidak bisa menolak sama sekali. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan selalu baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

Tegukan pertama ia melihat 2 anak kecil berlarian melewatinya. Hembusan napas terdengar dari mulutnya. Mata Levi mengarah pada anak-anak tadi. Jika orang lain melihatnya seperti ini, pasti menyangka bahwa Levi adalah ayah mereka, pengasuh mereka, atau mungkin seorang penculik yang menunggu matahari terbenam untuk memasukkan anak-anak itu ke dalam mobil dan menjualnya di pasar gelap. Terserahlah, Levi tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Kegukan kedua, pandangan Levi terjerat pada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah taman. Siluet orang itu membuatnya membulatkan mata dan hampir menjatuhkan kaleng kopi yang baru saja ia teguk. Tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri.

Suasana masih hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara anak-anak tadi yang mulai menjauh. Keheningan itu membuat Levi seolah berada di dalam mimpi. Maniknya yang masih membelalak, memandang sosok yang kini sudah berada didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup. Sangat kencang. Tatapan Levi semakin intens, meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok didepannya benar-benar familiar baginya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada disini, Levi."

"Petra..."

"Lama tidak bertemu."

.

.

.

Levi masih sibuk memandangi wajah Petra disampingnya. Merasa takjub. Jadi firasat yang membawanya kemari adalah ini? Ia bertemu lagi dengan Petra, gadis masa lalunya, gadis di mimpinya. Ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Oh ayolah, ia tidak boleh terus mematung seperti orang bodoh. Tapi hey, ini lebih sulit daripada berbicara dengan klien penting.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Petra memulai pembicaraan.

Awalnya Levi akan meneruskan acara memandangnya, tapi ia harus meninggalkan kesan baik pada gadis ini untuk pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya kau juga begitu, kan?"

Gadis dengan dres biru muda selutut itu tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Aku kembali tinggal di kota ini. Yah.. aku rasa, disini lebih baik. Tidak mungkin selamanya aku mengekor pada ayahku kan? Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memulai hidupku sendiri."

"Syukurlah kau kembali. Dan... masih mengingatku."

Levi menerawang awan di atas sana. Sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu. Aku bahkan tahu sekarang kau sesukses apa. Selamat ya!"

Kembali ditatapnya si manik caramel. Tampak heran.

"Kenapa bisa tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, kalau perusahaan tempatmu bekerja telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahku. Dan tentu saja ayahku memiliki data tentang orang-orang penting di perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya. Dan yah.. aku tidak sengaja melihat namamu diantara orang-orang penting itu."

Levi selalu mengagumi bagaimana cara gadis itu menceritakan sesuatu, walaupun sama saja dengan orang lain, namun baginya tampak sangat berbeda. Ia sangat suka bagaimana wajah itu berubah dengan cepat jika cerita yang terucap dari mulutnya mulai menunjukkan perbedaan siklus. Ada emosi menyenangkan disana.

"Ah, dulu kita selalu berpisah pada waktu ini. Dan sepertinya sekarang juga begitu." Ucap Petra hampir berguman.

Petra menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Senyuman tetap terlihat di wajah manis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi, di kafe samping kantormu."

"Ide bagus."

Keduanya berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka. Saling melempar senyum setelah menyetujui rencana pertemuan besok.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Petra."

"Aku pun begitu. Sampai jumpa besok. Jam 2 siang ya."

Dan matahari telah sukses tenggelam di ufuk barat setelah sosok Petra menjauh dari pandangannya. Ini adalah hari dengan akhir yang paling menyenangkan bagi Levi. Dari sekian banyaknya hari atas penantiannya selama ini. Senyuman kembali terukir. Hari ini ia banyak tersenyum. Dan inilah sebab yang mendominan.

.

Levi melangkah tergesa. Rapat mendadak yang ia hadiri membuatnya melewatkan 10 menit dari waktu yang ia tunggu sejak pagi. Itulah kenapa ia segera bergegas menuju kafe sebelah. Sebagai orang yang benci menunggu, Levi sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu seseorang. Ia tidak mau membuat Petra menunggu. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Dengan cepat ia menarik gagang pintu kafe. Sehingga menimbulkan suara lonceng sebagai tanda pengunjung datang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Petra disana. Ia pun langsung menghampirinya. Setelah menbenarkan ikatan dasi dilehernya yang sempat melonggar karena tergesa, ia langsung menyapa gadis bedambut caramel itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." ucapnya sembari menduduki kursi di depannya

"M'm tak apa. Aku juga baru datang beberapa saat lalu."

Levi menghembuskan napas lega. Kekhawatirannya sirna. Sekarang tinggal menghabiskan waktu dengan Petra, yang telah ditunggunya selama ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini? Ah kurasa itu pertanyaan yang konyol.."

Terdengar kekehan dari Petra. Tampak manis.

"Aku hidup dengan baik. Tapi ya.. aku tidak berhasil menemukan orang sepertimu disana. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Levi yang memang tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggung dan menyesap kopi yang baru terhidang didepannya. Yang Levi pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Petra tahu bahwa ia menunggu kedatangan gadis itu selama ini. Menunggu sambil memimpikannya setiap malam. Menunggu dan berharap suatu hari akan bertenu lagi dengannya. Dan sekaranglah saat itu tiba. Saat dimana Petra tepat berada didepannya. Masih terlihat manis dan ramah seperti biasa.

"Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak teman sekarang. Dan pacar juga kan? Hahaha.. aku tidak akan kaget jika kau sudah memiliki pacar atau bahkan tunangan. Kau kan tampan, tidak mungkin gadis manapun berani mengacuhkanmu. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan soal itu."

"Ah maaf maaf. Nah apa yang aku lewatkan selama aku pergi? Aku rasa tidak ada yang berubah soal tata kota, atau aku sudah keliru?"

Levi meletakkan cangkir kopi yang genggam. Jarinya sempat merasakan bagaimana permukaan licin itu menyentuh kulitnya. Diam-diam ia sudah mengumpulkan segenap tekad dalam dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Petra. Tapi, apa ia akan benar-benar melakukannya sekarang? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Hey.. ini tidaklah terlalu cepat. Levi sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuknya. Ini saat yang tepat. Sebelum hal lain mendahuluinya.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Levi, Petra mencoba menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Levi?"

"Ah maaf. Aku sedikit melamun."

"Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku?"

Tunggulah Petra, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku menunggumu selama ini, batin Levi.

Untuk mengimbangi rasa gugup yang perlahan melanda, Levi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Menatap Petra dengan tajam. Biasanya Levi akan melakukan itu pada seseorang yang membuatnya kesal. Tapi kali ini ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan keberaniannya yang setengah-setengah itu.

Petra mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa heran. Apa ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sampai Levi memandangnya seperti itu? Namun akhirnya Petra ingat sebuah hal..

"Aa kau tidak berubah ya.. kau tetap terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang kesal. Haha.. tapi itulah menariknya, aku jadi tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Jadi kau kesal padaku saat ini?"

"Untuk apa aku kesal padamu?"

"Aah jadi fungsi tatapan itu sudah berubah ya? Ho... itu yang sudah aku lewatkan.."

"Hf... tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kesal padamu."

"Hm? Begitukah? Aku merasa senang jika itu memang kenyataannya."

Aku yang terlampau senang karena kau merasa begitu, Levi kembali membatin.

Tiba-tiba Petra tampak mengingat sesuatu. Ia meraih tas tangan miliknya dan tampak mencari. Saat benda yang ia cari berhasil didapatnya, ia langsung menyodorkannya pada Levi.

"Aku memintamu bertemu disini juga untuk memberimu ini."

Levi menatap apa yang disodorkan Petra. Benda persegi tipis berwarna caramel dengan pita hijau zamrud.

"2 hari lagi aku akan menikah. Datanglah. Aku akan sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu, Levi."

Pupil mata kebiruan milik Levi menajam. Alisnya ingin sekali berkerut. Sesuatu terasa retak di dalam dirinya. Terasa sebuah rasa sakit yang memuakkan. Mata itu menangkap tulisan disampul benda terkutuk (menurutnya) dihadapannya. Eren Jaeger. Nama yang sangat asing baginya. Nama asing itu berhasil menusuknya. Hampir sekarat.

Oksigen disekitar Levi terasa menipis jika saja ia terus berkhayal. Dan jujur saja. Levi sama sekali tidak menyimak perkataan Petra setelahnya dengan jelas. Wajah itu hanya terlihat seperti layar televisi yang kehilangan sinyal, tanpa suara. Semuanya terdengar seolah mendengung ditelinganya. Sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Pada dirinya. Pada hari ini. Pada takdir. Mimpi buruk apa yang ia alami.

.

.

 _Gobangai no chachi no koukai de_

 _(Dalam gereja kecil, di jalan bernomor lima)_

 _Shukufuku no kane ga narihibiiteru_

 _(Dentingan lonceng bergema memberkahi hari)_

Levi berdiri diantara sekian banyak orang berpakaian jas dan gaun. Dirinya memakai tuxedo hitam dan sarung tangan putih, tampak elegan. Ditambah rambutnya tampak lebih rapi hari ini. Sangat mempesona.

Ya, ini mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk di kehidupan nyata. Levi hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang ia alami. Dirinya sangat tidak percaya bahwa sekarang, ia berada di tempat yang sangat tidak ingin ia kunjungi. Gereja, rangkaian mawar putih dimana-mana, pita yang terjuntai menghiasi halaman gereja yang disulap menjadi tempat janji suci diucapkan, gelak tawa bahagia memenuhi pandangannya, semua itu.. tampak sangat membuat Levi terpuruk.

Apa disana ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bahagia? Pikiran bodoh. Tindakan bodoh. Persetan dengan semua itu. Pandangan Levi masih tertuju pada tokoh utama disana. Gadis mimpinya yang berbalut gaun putih yang indah. Mengagumkan. Memanjakan mata. Tapi terasa menyakitkan.

 _Kimi no sugata marude yousei mitai_

 _(Sosokmuþ bagaikan peri di dalam kisah dongeng)_

 _Tonari ni ha shiranai otoko no hito_

 _(Tapi pria yang mendampinginya, pria tak kukenal)_

Yang membuatnya merasa sangat sakit adalah keberadaan sosok lain disamping gadis itu. Pria dengan jas yang tampak serasi dengan gaun si gadis, menyambut tangan yang tertuju padanya dengan senang hati. Mata emerald tajam namun lembut itu tak henti menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya. Dan Levi membenci itu.

Dalam hati ia terus berteriak. Aku yang seharusnya berada disana! Aku yang seharusnya menggenggam tangan itu! Aku yang sudah menunggunya selama ini! Menghabiskan semua waktu yang kupunya hanya untuk menunggunya! Akulah, yang sejak dulu mencintainya sepenuh hati!

Tangan Levi tanpa sadar mengepal. Namun tak lama kembali melemah dan tergontai begitu saja disamping tubuhnya. Kecantikan gadis berbalut gaun pengantin didepan sana, terlampau dari kata mempesona.

 _Boku ga shitteru kanojo wa_

 _(Aku mengetahui gadis itu)_

 _Osanai hi no wagamama lady_

 _(Nona muda yang egonya sebesar dunia)_

 _Ataman naka baguru yo konna kirei de sa_

 _(Tapi kini kecantikanmu begitu menpesona)_

Levi menunduk. Seolah tidak menghiraukan ramainya pesta yang ia hadiri. Ia hanya terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia sudah kehilangan sesuatu, yang baru saja ia temukan beberapa hari lalu. Ia kehilangannya lagi, dan tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Alisnya berkerut, membentuk sebuah emosi yang sulit tergambarkan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, mengatakan semua yang tertahan didalam sana. Sendirian, ia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kesendiriannya.

 _Ikanaide ikanaide_

 _(Jangan pergi, jangan pergi)_

 _Mada yume kara samenaide_

 _(Jangan bangunkanku dari mimpi itu)_

 _Eien ni kawaranai mono wo shinjiteta kedo_

 _(Aku selalu percaya semuanya tidak akan berubah, tapi..)_

 _Nigedashite karamatte_

 _(Ku berlari, ku terjerat)_

 _Sono kekka kodomo no mama no_

 _(Terperangkap dalam masa kecilku)_

 _Boku dake ga oitekeborinanda_

 _(Hanya aku yang tertinggal di sini)_

Tadinya ia tidak akan datang kemari. Datang hanya akan membuatnya tampak bodoh dan membuatnya semakin buruk. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

Petra Ral. Nama itu adalah nama pertama yang berhasil singgah di pikiran Levi dalam waktu yang lama. Nama yang walaupun baru sekali ia dengar langsung membuatnya terjerat dalam kubangan pesona dan kebaikan gadis itu. Levi kecil yang kesepian dan tidak memiliki teman dulu, berhasil menemukan orang yang benar-benar tulus padanya.

 _Joutaijou wa yaburi suterezu ni_

 _(Aku tak membuang undangan yang kau berikan)_

 _Nagesuteta hazu no umareta tochi he_

 _(Walaupun seharusnya aku melakukannya)_

 _Daremo ga boku wo kirau kedo_

 _(Aku tak disukai semua orang)_

 _Kanojo dake wa yasashii manma_

 _(Hanya gadis itu yang menunjukkan ketulusan)_

 _Naosara sore ga mune wo shimetsukeru yo_

 _(Kini dadaku sesak saat mengenangnya)_

Levi mengerjap saat menyadari sesi dimana semuamya tertutup terjadi. Sesi dimana sebuah janji suci terucap dengan ketulusan dan tanpa paksaan. Dadanya terasa tertahan. Sesak disana.

"Apakah kau, Eren Jaeger, bersedia menjadi suami dari Petra Ral? Mencintainya setulus hati? Selalu bersamanya susah maupun senang? Mengutamakannya diatas segalanya? Sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah kau, Petra Ral, bersedia menjadi istri dari Eren Jaeger? Mencintainya setulus hati? Selalu bersamanya susah maupun senang? Menghormatinya sebagai suamimu seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan?"

 _Iwanaide iwanaide_

 _(Jangan katakan, jangan katakan)_

 _Sono chikai wa iwanaide_

 _(Jangan katakan janji suci itu)_

 _Onegai da sukoshi dake de ii_

 _(Kumohon sebentar saja tak apa)_

 _Toki wo tomete_

 _(Tolong hentikan waktu)_

Jeda yang Levi rasakan sangat lama, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Sampai kata-kata itu terlontar dengan senyuman yang tersamarkan oleh kain transparan yang menutupi wajah si gadis.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Jantung Levi seolah berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mati rasa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tentang ini. Menghentikan waktu? Menghentikan pernikahan? Itu hanya pikiran naif. Terlalu naif.

 _Soshitara warikonde kimi dake wo tsuresaru kara_

 _(Kan kucari, kan kubawa dirimu pergi jauh dari sini)_

 _Sonna yuuki mo kaishou mo aryashinai_

 _(Tapi aku tahu diriku takkan pernah bisa)_

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan semakin mengabur di pendengaran Levi. Membias tanpa sisa.

Seorang pelayan pembawa minuman menghampirinya, menawarkan segelas wine berwarna merah. Tanpa berbicara dan berterimakasih, Levi mengambil satu gelas dari atas baki yang tersodor padanya.

Levi menghabiskan wine itu dalam satu tegukan. Persetan dengan tanggapan orang-orang. Ia tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan segelas wine. Mungkin ia akan melanjutkannya di rumah nanti. Siapa tahu itu akan membawanya ke dunia mimpi yang ia tunggu.

Tanpa ekspesi, Levi menyapu pandangan ke setiap penjuru tempat. Ternyata memang dirinyalah yang tidak senang dalam acara ini. Ia menyimpan gelas miliknya di atas meja yang bisa ia raih.

Perlahan Levi melangkah. Mendekati sang peran utama yang telah menyakiti hatinya itu.

Berhasil. Levi berhasil berdiri di depan Petra. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Tampak sangat bahagia. Tak dipungkiri lagi.

"Selamat ya."

 _Kuchi wo tsuideta omedetou ni_

 _(Bibirku mengucapkan selamat padamu)_

 _Kanojo ha taiyou mitai na egao de_

 _(Kau membalas dengan senyuman secerah mentari)_

 _Tsugi wa anata no ban da yo tte iunda_

 _("Kurasa berikutnya adalah giliranmu." Ucapmu)_

"Kurasa berikutnya adalah giliranmu." balas Petra sumringan. Tak menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya tengah tersenyum miris padanya. Samar.

Perhatian Petra pada Levi segera teralihkan karena adanya tamu lain yang juga memberi selamat. Dan Levi memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Menjauh semenjauh mungkin. Senyuman miris yang terlukis disana sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Alisnya kembali berkerut. Bukan menunjukkan rasa kesal. Namun perasaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan gadis itu 17 tahun lalu. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Levi tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi sungguh, rasa sesak yang memburu didadanya semakin sengaja menunjukkan diri. Memberi kontraksi ke otak dan menghubungkannya pada organ lain yang lebih sensitif. Setelah sekian tahun melupakan cara bagaimana memproduksi air mata, sekarang Levi kembali mengingatnya. Ia langsung mempraktekannya, dalam diam, semakin menjauh.

"Payah.."

 _Nakanaide nakanaide_

 _(Jangan menangis, jangan menangis)_

 _Ureshisou ni nakanaide_

 _(Berbahagialah, jangan tunjukan tangisanku)_

 _Mou ichido sono egao wo boku dake ni mukete_

 _(Sekali saja, tunjukanlah senyumanmu itu hanya padaku)_

Petra telah pergi. Menjadi milik orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Dan Levi tahu bahwa Petra mencintai pria bernama Eren Jaeger itu. Itulah kenapa mereka berada di depan pendeta dan mengucap janji suci kan?

Levi memutuskan masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyadari apa yang sudah ia lihat dan dengar di luar sana adalah hal paling buruk.

Tapi bagaimana caranya Levi bisa melupakan bayangan Petra yang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya? Pria itu hanya bisa meninjukan tangannya pada kemudi. Giginya bergemeletuk karena saling beradu. Tak berdaya.

 _Ikanaide ikanaide_

 _(Jangan pergi, jangan pergi)_

 _Mada yume kara samenaide_

 _(Jangan bangunkanku dari mimpiku)_

 _Eien no junpaku wo matou kimi ha kirei da_

 _(Sosokmu yang terbalut gaun putih abadi begitu mempesona)_

Suara dentingan lonceng gereja seakan menusuk ke dalam otaknya. Memerintahkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk segera menginjak gas dan pergi semakin menjauh. Levi tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Tapi jika seperti ini caranya, lebih baik ia yang meninggalkan semuanya.

17 tahun menunggu. Dan hasil seperti ini yang telah menyambutnya. Lebih dari kata sakit.

Levi terus mempercepat laju mobilnya. Semakin ugal-ugalan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dibenaknya secepat mungkin. Lebih cepat sampai di rumah akan lebih baik. Ia bisa merendam tubuhnya yang lelah di dalam air hangat. Berharap ia bisa melupakan sedikitnya satu atau dua hal yang terjadi hari ini dengan bertubi-tubi.

Lebih cepat. 120 km/jam tidak cukup. Lagi. Lebih cepat lagi. Ia menggila. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri memainkan kemudi seenaknya. Tak mendengar beberapa kali klakson mobil lain berseru memperingati laju mobilnya yang kurang ajar.

Sampai kendali itu mencapai batas. Mengakhiri semuanya.

Terdengar sesuatu membentur benda didepannya, terguling beberapa kali, meledak. Dan itu adalah mobil yang ugal-ugalan tadi. Mobil Levi.

Levi masih berada di dalam mobil. Sabuk pengaman masih melingkar di tubuhnya yang sudah terbalik mengikuti posisi mobil. Pecahan kaca mobil mengenai tubuhnya. Melukai wajah tampannya. Hanya warna merah yang mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Matanya memandang kosong. Ia masih sadar tentu saja. Meski rasa sakit ditubuhnya hampir mengimbangi rasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Selain hatinya yang terasa mati rasa, tubuhnya juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama. Kakinya seakan remuk di bawah sana. Muntahan darah keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Levi. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang terjatuh dari saku kemejanya, sebuah cincin. Cincin yang tadinya akan diberikannya pada Petra saat di kafe waktu itu. Tapi semuanya tidak berguna lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Ah tidak, baginya Petra untuknya sudah berakhir sejak undangan itu ia terima. Sekarang dirinya yang akan berakhir.

Ledakan yang lebih besar terjadi. Mobil itu sukses terbakar seluruhnya. Berakhir. Semuanya berakhir.

 _Ikanaide ikanaide_

 _(Jangan pergi, jangan pergi)_

 _Ima demo kodomo no mama no_

 _(Aku tak ingin masa kecilku terulang)_

 _Boku wo oite ikanaide_

 _(Jangan tinggalkan aku disini)_

 _Sonna kokoro kakikesu kane no ne_

 _(Suara remuknya hatiku disembunyikan oleh dentingan lonceng)_

.

"Petra- _san_ Petra- _san_! Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa teman anda.." seorang pelayan menghampiri Petra dengan panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Petra yang mulai menurunkan senyumannya karena penasaran.

"Levi- _san_ kecelakaan.."

Kedua mata Petra berhasil membelalak sempurna. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Eren mulai melemah.

"Dan ia.. tewas di tempat.."

Detik berikutnya tangis Petra pecah. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Eren merangkulnya untuk menenangkan. Siapapun yang bernama Levi itu, pasti adalah teman yang berharga pagi Petra. Batin Eren.

Sampai akhir Petra tidak mengetahui apa yang tersimpan di dalam hati dingin Levi. Sampai akhir, penantian Levi tak menghasilkan apapun. Ia hanya mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri penantian dengan cara yang tidak disangka sama sekali, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

 _"Ikanaide.. ikanaide"_

.

 **-fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

T_T.. kok author yang nyesek sendiri ya? Hueeeee kenapa author bikin Levi matiiii? Kenapaaaaah?!

Author ngetik ini dengan perasaan nyesek akut, stadium akhir.. T-T

Gomenne...

Yuk review rame-rame yuu?

Author udah korbanin perasaan nih buat bikin yang sakit-sakit...

Fict yang idenya datang dan dikerjakan dalam hari yang sama, juga selesai di hari yang sama pula.

Maaf yak kalo feelnya kurang dapet _

Alurnya kecepetan banget ya?

Maklum, author pengen ini selesai dalam satu hari. Karena masih ada fict lain yang nunggu author kerjain.. hehe

Yok ah author nistah pamit dulu yaa

Baik-baik di rumah

Please, jangan tabokin author karena ceritanya gak seru dan mainstream

Sebelum bener-bener ditabokin, author pergiiiii yaaaaaa

See you next fict or other fict~

With Love for you, readers tercintaah

-author shigeyuki-


End file.
